


Very Good News

by Kimmy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Background Lucelyn (mentioned), Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Marriage, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: Never had a phone call at three in the morning spelled good news.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Life of A Lightwood-Bane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801330) by [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456). 



> Inspired by this one line I initially didn't even remember what fic was from that turned out to be from my favourite, lovely Max Two Verse.

At first, Magnus isn’t sure what woke him up. He listens to any sounds coming from the boys’ bedroom and realizes they are both quiet and sleeping, which only makes him more confused.

 

It’s only then that he hears the weak buzz next to the bed and it dawns on him that his phone is vibrating with a call.

 

Grabbing the phone, he briefly registers it’s Alec calling and hits answer.

 

His eyes catch the clock and his heart skips a beat.

 

Never had a phone call at three in the morning spelled good news.

 

“Hey, darling!”

 

_ Darling?! _

 

Alec rarely calls him darling. He isn’t a nicknames person, that’s all Magnus. He falls back on the bed, calmed down by Alec’s cheerful tone and choice of words.

 

Of course.

 

Never had a phone call at three in the morning spelled good news unless it so happens that yesterday Alec left for a meeting in Alicante which just happens to be 6 hours forward.

 

“Alec, baby, we need to have a talk about timezones.”

 

“I know, Mags, I’m so sorry I woke you up but… This couldn’t wait.”

 

Alec’s completely out of character glee suggests this is quite the opposite of bad news.

 

“Okay, shoot. What is it? Now you’ve made me curious.”

 

There’s a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line and then Alec explodes so loud Magnus has to move the phone away from his poor ear.

 

“They passed the bill!”

 

“What? Alec, what bill?”

 

Alec’s sigh is exasperated but fond, even over the phone.

 

“Think, Magnus. What did I come here for?”

 

And then it hits Magnus even through his 3 am sleep deprived haze.

 

“By the Angel, Alec,  _ the _ bill?”

 

Alec is probably nodding and his voice gets quiet and impossibly soft.

 

“Yes, Mags. We can marry in gold. They even asked Clary if she can try to modify wedded union rune so it’s Downworlders safe.”

 

Alec laughs and Magnus rolls his eyes because it’s not like Clary didn’t have this rune since the day she managed to knock some sense into Luke and Jocelyn. He feels tears well up in his eyes and he barely manages to choke the next words out.

 

“What are you doing next? Any chance I could portal you here?”

 

“That’s why I called.”

 

And seconds later both their phones lay discarded on the bedroom floor and Magnus and Alec are sobbing in each other’s arms.

 

Never before had a phone call at three in the morning spelled good news.

 

And really, for news like that, Magnus doesn’t mind being woken up at 3am or any other hour.

 


End file.
